Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, & Itachi Another Story
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: Dua hari kemudian, setelah pembicaraan dan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan akhirnya double date itu berlangsung hari ini. Chapter 2 [Update]
1. Part 1

**Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, & Itachi Another Story**

_Kaori Suruga Present_

_Disclaimer : Original Character from Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di tempat persembunyian Akatsuki. Kisame terlihat menyusuri pintu menuju hutan dengan santai dan tentunya sedikit menyeringai –yah apa boleh buat gigi yang dimilikinya adalah gigi ikan (?)- yah hanya sedikit.

"Kisame-channn…!"

Kisame langsung menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan terlihat Deidara berlari-lari kecil sembari melambai kearahnya.

Kisame menghela nafas, matanya sedikit menyipit, "Ada apa ?"

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Kisame, kemudian menyeringai lebar, "Hei hei Kisame-chan, ayo kita ke kota!" Ucapnya girang.

"Hah ? Untuk apa ?" Ucap Kisame yang hanya menatap Deidara datar.

Seketika Deidara memanyunkan bibirnya, persis seperti seorang gadis yang sedang ngambek.

"Uh, Kisame-chan…Aku bosan! Aku ingin ke kota dan makan ramen." Eluhnya.

Hening sejenak, Kisame hanya diam dan tampak sedang berpikir.

_ Itachi sedang pergi menjalankan misi bersama Sasori, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku bersenang-senang kan ?_

Kisame masih tampak serius berfikir sementara Deidara mulai menghentakkan kakinya – dan masih dengan memanyunkan bibirnya – kesal, tak sabar menunggu jawaban Kisame.

_ Huh tentu aku boleh, lagipula Itachi juga bersenang-senang dengan Sasori._

"Cepatlah Kisame-chan !"

Kisame sedikit tersentak, matanya kembali menyipit kearah Deidara, "Oke kita akan pergi ke kota."

Seketika itu juga mata Deidara berbinar, nampak begitu senang yang sedikit pun tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Kalo begitu ayo pergi, berarti ini kencan! " Seru Deidara sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya keatas.

Mata Kisame terbelalak kaget, tampangnya melongo dan ia merasa mungkin ia salah dengar.

"Tu-tunggu Deidara, apa yang kau katakan barusan ?"

"Kencan Kisame-channn 3."

Kisame menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya, ia tahu yah ia selalu tahu kalau mengiyakan ajakan Deidara akan membawa bencana.

* * *

Sementara itu , Itachi dan Sasori sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang berjarak sangat jauh dari Markas Akatsuki. Yah cahaya pagi sedikit menyinari area bekas perapian yang mereka buat tadi malam. Itachi masih menatap sekelilingnya tanpa sepatah kata pun dan Sasori masih berdiri dengan sedikit bersandar di salahsatu pohon yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari posisi Itachi.

Itachi terdiam kemudian berbalik dan melangkah kearah Sasori perlahan.

"Ayo kita pergi Sasori." Ucap Itachi datar.

Sasori membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap Itachi, "Misi kita sudah selesai, kita akan kembali ke markas ?"

"Ya…"

Suasana kembali hening, Sasori hanya menatap salahsatu daun di salahsatu batang pohon yang sedikit melambai tenang karena desiran angin yang lembut. Matanya beralih ke Itachi yang sepertinya sedang menatap dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kita pergi ke kota…"

Seketika mata Itachi menyipit, seperti menuntun penjelasan mengapa mereka harus kesana dan untuk apa – yang bagi Itachi mungkin terkesan merepotkan atau apalah –

"Aku merasa Deidara juga pergi ke kota."

Itachi hanya diam tetapi tak lama kemudian mengangguk kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat.

_ Kemungkinan Kisame pun pergi bersama Deidara._

"Baiklah kita segera berangkat, kita akan tiba besok pagi jika kita bergerak lebih cepat." Ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah." Balas Itachi datar – yang masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu tapi entah apa itu -

* * *

Kisame mempercepat langkahnya, lagi, lagi, dan …

"Kisame-chan!" Seru Deidara yang mengekor dari belakang.

Kisame tak melirik sama sekali, tetap memacu langkahnya cepat. Deidara sedikit berlari-lari kecil dan akhirnya berhasil menyamai langkah Kisame.

Deidara menengadahkan kepalanya keatas kemudian melirik Kisame. Kisame memang lebih tinggi darinya, garis bahunya yang tegas kemudian pembawaannya yang gagah.

_Deg !_

Deidara menekan dadanya, jantungnya memacu cepat.

_He-hei kenapa dengan jantungku?!_

Kisame melirik Deidara, "Hei kau kenapa ?"

"Eh ?" Deidara mendongak, memaksa tersenyum tapi itu semakin membuat wajahnya aneh tak karuan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kisame-chan!" Jawabnya cepat, menutupi kegugupannya.

"AH!" Teriak Deidara tiba-tiba –yang suaranya cukup menyakiti telinga Kisame-.

Kisame menyipitkan matanya, "Apa lagi kali ini."

Mata Deidara terbelalak kearah sebuah kedai di seberang mereka, Kisame mengikuti pandangan Deidara dan akhirnya terfokus kepada dua orang yang menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti milik mereka.

"Bukankah itu Itachi dan Sasori ?!" Pekik Kisame –Oke sebuah erangan agak berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya, kalian tahu dia kan hiu (?) salah tepatnya ah lupakan-.

"Sasori! Itachi!" Teriak Deidara sembari melambai kearah kedua orang itu yang kini menoleh kearah mereka.

Deidara berlari menghampiri Itachi dan Sasori dan Kisame mengikuti di belakang, pelan.

Mata Deidara berbinar menatap mereka berdua, "Hei kenapa kalian bisa disini? Bukankah kalian sedang dalam misi?"

"Kami hanya mampir." Jawab Itachi datar.

Garis mata Kisame berkerut, menatap Itachi kemudian beralih pada Sasori dalam diam –Ohooo Kisame-chan cemburu!-.

Sasori membuka matanya lalu menatap Deidara dan Sasori bergantian, "Lalu kalian? Sedang apa disini?"

_Deg!_

Kisame berkeringat dingin, jantungnya berdebar cepat. Itachi menatap Kisame datar tapi itu seperti menembakkan sebuah pistol tepat di jantung Kisame saat ini.

_ .Mati !_

Kisame mengerang dalam hati. Sebaliknya Deidara begitu antusias, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang berbinar serta tawa yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kami sedang kencan! " Jawab Deidara girang.

Kisame kembali mengerang dalam hati, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan wajahnya pucat –bisa kalian bayangkan?-. Itachi terlihat semakin tua, ah salah maksudnya tatapannya begitu dingin yang seakan bisa membuat Kisame membeku saat itu juga. Deidara tetap girang tetapi Sasori tak begitu. Memang wajah Sasori selalu datar tapi nampak sedikit guratan di alisnya.

Suasana hening sejenak, kemudian Itachi membuka mulutnya, "Apa itu benar Kisame?" Ucap Itachi, wajahnya merunduk dan hanya tersisa bayangan gelap yang menutupi binar matanya.

Kisame hanya diam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Mulutnya sedikit bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kita minum dulu." Sela Sasori.

"Ah, benar kata Sasori-chan. Lebih baik kita minum dulu di dalam. Bagaimana Kisame-chan? Itachi-chan?" Sahut Deidara.

"Baiklah." Balas Itachi datar.

Kisame hanya mengangguk setuju. Sasori masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Itachi kemudian Deidara dan Kisame.

_Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?! Kuso! _

Kisame memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berkedut. Ia sekarang merasa Deidara adalah malaikat maut yang datang untuk membunuhnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

* * *

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya seorang pelayan paruh baya yang memegang sebuah baki di tangannya.

"Sake." Jawab Itachi cepat.

Kisame melelirik Itachi sekilas kemudian kembali memandang kearah pintu masuk.

Sasori memutar-mutar sumpitnya kemudian tanpa menatap si pelayan,"Aku mau ramen."

"Ah! Aku juga! Kau mau pesan apa Kisame-chan?" Seru Deidara.

Kisame tampak ragu-ragu, jantungnya masih berdebar walau tidak secepat ketika Itachi menatapnya. Ia meremas tangannya perlahan yang ia letakkan diatas meja, berusaha menahan rasa gugup dan bersalahnya.

"Cepat pesan." Ucap Itachi ketus tanpa menatap Kisame.

Kisame membuka sedikit mulutnya,"Ba-baiklah. Aku pesan gyoza saja." Ucap Kisame dengan sedikit terbata.

"Baik, kalau begitu akan segera saya siapkan tuan."

Si pelayan berbalik dan berjalan ke sisi kanan menuju kearah dapur. Sementara itu, suasana kembali hening. Deidara sibuk memutar sumpit diatas meja sembari bersiul sedangkan Sasori memainkan kedua jari layaknya seorang pianis yang sedang konser di sebuah orchestra –kata konser dengan orchestra rasanya kurang cocok, kalo ada yang mengetahui kata yang lebih bagus beritahu aku, oce! (?)-. Kemudian ke sisi yang satunya, Itachi hanya menatap tembok tanpa bergeming sedikit pun –Aku akan merasa bahagia menjadi tembok itu, merasa di jelajahi mata Itachi itu mebuatku merasa di telanjangi (?) eh salah lupakan apa yang kukatakan barusan!- lalu Kisame masih tetap terduduk lesu dan sesekali membuang nafas, terkesan putus asa memang.

Kisame kembali mencurahkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada hatinya (?) sehingga hanya hatinya, otaknya, dan dirinya yang tahu mengenai kegelisahannya (?).

_Itachi marah, Dia membenciku!_

Dahi Kisame berkerut dalam, jarinya memilin satu sama lain membentuk lingkaran yang saling bertautan.

_Kami-sama, what can I do now ?! _

Sasori tiba-tiba melirik Kisame dan menyadari hiu itu sedang gelisah. Bukannya merasa khawatir, Sasori malah sekilas menunjukkan senyum licik dan tentunya tidak disadari oleh ketiga orang lainnya –Tepatnya dua, karena seperti yang kalian dan aku pikirkan mau bagaimana pun Kisame itu ikan eh hiu-.

Tak berselang lama seorang pelayan berjalan kearah mereka dengan baki yang penuh. Dengan cekatan si pelayan meletakkan mangkok-mangkok yang mengepulkan asap hangat serta beberapa gelas berikut cemilan pendamping sake tentunya.

"Maaf menunggu, Tuan. Silahkan dinikmati, saya permisi." Ucap si pelayan yang kini lebih muda dari yang sebelumnya kemudian membungkuk sedikit tapi tak begitu rendah seperti salam resmi.

Deidara dengan cepat meraih sumpit dan sedikit menggoyangkan badannya, "Selamat makan!" Serunya dan langsung melahap ramen itu.

Itachi meraih gelas sakenya kemudian meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan. Sasori meraih ramennya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan tubuhnya. Kemudian Sasori menatap Deidara.

"Hei."

Deidara memperlambat laju sumpitnya dan menatap Sasori,"Ada apa Sasori-chan?" Ucapnya tapi tetap melanjutkan makan.

"Tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku?"

Deidara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat,"AH! Aku kan saat ini sedang kencan dengan Kisame-chan . Dan kebetulan kalian ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya menjadi double date?!" Seru Deidara.

Itachi memuncratkan isi gelasnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Sementara Kisame tersedak gyoza dan Sasori tampak kaget tetapi tak berlangsung lama kembali dengan ekspresi datar diikuti dengan dehaman.

Kisame yang akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan gyoza yang utuh dari kerongkongannya berteriak, "Jangan bercanda kau Deidara!" Serunya sembari menggebrak meja.

Deidara menatap Kisame kemudian merengut persis seperti gadis manja dengan wajah merajuk,"Kau kenapa marah begitu Kisame-chii? Bukannya ini kebetulan yang bagus? Jadi kita bisa bepergian bersama, iyakan Sasori-chan? "

Sasori melirik Kisame kemudian Itachi lalu tersenyum tipis," Aku setuju saja, bagaimana denganmu Itachi?"

"Itachi, kau tidak usah menyetujuinya!" Pekik Kisame cepat.

"Hei, itukan tidak adil. Kau sudah bersama Deidara tentu saja aku pasti akan berpasangan dengan Itachi." Ucap Sasori.

Itachi nampak berfikir sementara Kisame berkeringat dingin. Kemudian Itachi memejamkan matanya.

_Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kau telah membuat semua ini terjadi Kisame._

Semua memandang Itachi, menunggu keputusannya. Kemudian Itachi membuka mata, melirik Kisame kemudian Sasori.

"Baik, aku setuju." Ucap itachi cepat dan pasti.

"Bagus Itachi-chan!" Seru Deidara girang.

Sasori tersenyum puas sembari menatap Kisame. Kisame tertunduk lesu dengan gaya facepalm ditambah pucat kemudian keringat dingin serta efek gemetar –Udah kayak menu komplit-.

_Kamiiiii-sammmaaaaaa!_

* * *

**_To be continue_ **


	2. Part 2

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, & Itachi Another Story

_Kaori Suruga Present_

_Disclaimer : Original character from Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_A/N : Mungkin ini sedikit tidak nyambung –Jderr- tidak mungkin kan aku membuat mereka berkencan di tengah hutan dengan menggunakan seragam dan hanya ada sungai kecil di tengahnya. Itu akan terlihat seperti baru menyelesaikan misi ketimbang double date iya kan? _

_Warning : OOC parah, Abal, Yaoi/Sho-Ai_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

* * *

ш

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, setelah pembicaraan dan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan akhirnya _double date_ itu berlangsung hari ini.

Deidara tersenyum ah tepatnya tertawa lebar melihat tempat apa yang kini ada di depannya. Taman ria. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di depan taman ria –Sebenarnya bukan mereka tapi Deidara yang memaksa- yang kini menjadi rute kencan mereka. Kisame hanya memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong sementara Itachi diam tak bergeming, hanya sibuk memandang rumput yang menembus celah-celah jalan setapak. Sedangkan Sasori hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa dan sesekali terlihat menatap Deidara yang pastinya disaat Deidara tak sadar ia sedang menatapnya.

Hari ini mereka mengenakan pakaian santai tentunya bukan seragam yang biasa mereka kenakan. Kisame mengenakan setelan hitam dengan bagian kerah tinggi menutupi leher serta lengan pendek. Lalu, Itachi mengenakan pakaian berwarna cokelat dengan motif jaring pada bagian lengan dan celana hitam yang sedikit longgar. Sementara itu, Sasori mengenakan kombinasi hitam dan garis merah di bagian tengah, lengan pendek dan celana senada. Dan terakhir Deidara memakai baju dengan kerah tinggi kombinasi kuning dan hitam serta celana panjang hitam rapat.

Deidara yang tadinya girang menatap kerumunan di pintu masuk serta Mr. Bunny yang berdiri di sisi kanan pintu masuk memutar tubuhnya dan menatap semuanya, "Ayo kita masuk!" Ucapnya girang.

Kisame menoleh dengan malas dan menghela nafas. Kini ia berdiri berdekatan dengan Deidara sementara Itachi di sisi lain dengan Sasori. Itu membuatnya meradang. Kisame kembali tenggelam dalam konflik di pikirannya.

_Kenapa Itachi mau saja menyetujui usul Deidara yang sangat konyol ini!_

Walau Kisame sibuk mengomel dalam pikirannya, matanya tetap sibuk memperhatikan Itachi dari sela-sela bulu matanya. Memperhatikan Itachi ketika berbicara dengan Sasori, ia terlihat begitu santai dan terkadang Itachi tersenyum tipis.

_Di-dia tersenyum! _

Gerutan kemarahan sedikit menghiasi raut wajah Kisame. Bagaimana tidak? Dia saja belum pernah berkencan dengan Itachi dan kini ia melihat Itachi berkencan dengan Sasori di depan matanya dan tertawa!

Deidara kini berdiri tepat di sebelah Kisame tetapi Kisame sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Itachi.

"Kisame-chan, ayo kita beli tiket!" Ucap Deidara riang sembari merangkul lengan Kisame dalam pelukannya.

Kisame terkejut, "A-apa yang kau lakukan Deidara?! Lepaskan tanganku!" Pekiknya.

"Kau itu, kita kan sedang berkencan Kisame. Itachi, Sasori, kami akan mengantri jadi kalian tunggu disini saja."

Itachi melotot marah kearah Kisame kemudian memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Sementara itu alis Sasori berkerut dalam tapi ekspresinya tetap datar, "Baiklah."

Kisame melongo, "Tu-tunggu, hei Itachi! Dei, jangan menyeretku!"

Itachi sama sekali tak menghiraukan dan tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Sasori yang tadinya menatap Deidara dan Kisame kini menatap Itachi lekat. Sasori merubah posisinya hingga kini dia berdiri tepat di samping Itachi.

Sasori menepuk bahu Itachi,"hei Itachi."

Itachi menurunkan sedikit pandangannya –Begitulah, kalian tahu kan Sasori lebih pendek- dan menatap Sasori melewati bahunya,"Apa?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Kau marah?"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak marah." Ucapnya perlahan, menekankan.

"Oh ayolah, aku juga marah sepertimu jadi kau tidak usah menutupinya dariku." Ucap Sasori sembari menepuk bahu Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Itachi menatap Sasori bingung,"Kau?"

Sasori melempar pandangannya kearah kerumunan antrian di pintu masuk, mencari-cari dan akhirnya melekat pada Deidara,"Yah…"

Itachi mengikuti pandangan Sasori,"Maksudmu…Deidara?"

"Yak, kini kau mengetahuinya."

Itachi berbalik, kini tubuhnya sepenuhnya menghadap Sasori, "Lalu kenapa kau menyetujui usul kencan ini?!" Serunya.

Sasori menjatuhkan dirinya kesalah satu bangku taman, "Duduklah."

Itachi diam.

.

.

.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Aku akan menceritakan alasanku menyetujui kencan ini." Ucap Sasori tenang.

* * *

ш

.

.

Kisame berdiri dengan gelisah, matanya sesekali mecuri pandang kearah Itachi dan Sasori. Itachi sama sekali tak menyadari dan Kisame semakin merasa frustasi.

_Kenapa kau diam saja Itachi!_

Kisame mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Deidara berbalik, "Kau kenapa Kisame-chan?" Tanya deidara sedikit penasaran.

Kisame berhenti kemudian kembali menatap Itachi dan beralih menatap Deidara, "Bu…Bukan apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Wajahmu mengerikan Kisame-chan." Ucap Deidara dengan nada khawatir –dan sedikit menggoda (?)-.

"Ka-kau mengejekku?!" Ucap Kisame penuh penekanan.

Deidara spontan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Bukan, kau terlalu berprasangka buruk Kisame-chan!"

"Ck, kau menyebalkan! Membuatku dan…Kuso!"

Tepat beberapa detik kemudian pria di depan mereka pergi, seorang wanita di loket menatap Kisame kemudian Deidara bergantian, "Tuan?"

Deidara berbalik dan melangkah menuju loket,"Kami pesan 4 tiket."

"Baik. Ini, silahkan." Ucap si wanita sembari tersenyum.

"Ayo Kisame-chan!" Ucap Deidara sembari meraih tangan Kisame.

Kisame membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah kendali Deidara sementara ia kembali tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Ш

.

.

**#Sementara Deidara dan Kisame sibuk membeli tiket, 20 menit yang lalu**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menatap lekat Sasori, "Ceritakan."

Sasori hanya diam menatap langit. Sesekali matanya menutup kemudian terbuka dan kembali menatap Itachi.

"Hei Sasori!" Ucap Itachi kesal.

Sasori menyeringai, "Hha, sepertinya kau begitu penasaran Itachi."

Alis Itachi berkerut lagi,"Aku tidak penasaran. Cuma kau begitu berbelit-belit."

Itachi menggeser posisi duduknya, sedikit membelakangi Sasori. Matanya lagi –tepatnya sudah beberapa kali- menatap Kisame.

_Cukup penasaran…_

Sasori menyenggol Itachi dengan sikunya, "Hei, akan kuceritakan jadi menghadaplah kemari."

Itachi melirik Sasori sebelum akhirnya memposisikan tubuhnya benar-benar berhadapan dengan Sasori. Matanya cukup menunjukan minat dan rasa penasaran.

"Kau ingat ketika pertama kali Deidara menjadi anggota Akatsuki?" Ucap Sasori pelan.

Kening Itachi berkerut,"Ya, aku ingat."

"Hha ada suatu insiden ketika pertama kali berkenalan dengannya dan aku…jatuh cinta." Balas Sasori dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat Itachi. Begitu lembut, senyumannya begitu tulus.

Itachi terperangah, kaget tepatnya. Sasori, Sasori yang itu menyukai seseorang dan itu Deidara! Muka Itachi nampak tak percaya.

_Sasori? Ini Sasori itu? Sasori yang dingin itu?!_

* * *

ш

.

.

**Flashback**

_:: 2 tahun yang lalu ::_

_Misi pertama Deidara & Sasori_

.

.

Di sebuah taman dengan danau kecil di dekat markas Akatsuki, Sasori tertidur di sebuah pohon rindang. Rambut merahnya sesekali bergerak terkena angin, melambai tak beraturan.

_Srek_

Terdengar suara, lalu Sasori membuka matanya parlahan. Tiba-tiba wajah Deidara yang tersenyum sudah menatap Sasori tepat diatasnya.

Mata Sasori terbelalak tapi kemudian kembali datar,"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Deidara membalas dengan senyuman kemudian mletakkan dirinya di sebelah Sasori, "Kau sudah mengenalku atau belum?" Tanya Deidara riang.

Sasori melirik Deidara dari ujung matanya,"Sudah." Balasnya cepat.

Deidara kembali menatap Sasori,"Dan kau sudah tahu kalau kita sekarang menjadi partner?" Ucap Deidara sembari terkekeh.

Ekspresi Sasori kini sedikit berubah, garis-garis wajah itu sedikit menunjukkan keterkejutan tetapi ada rasa lainnya juga. Sasori terdiam.

"Tidak."

"Sasori dingin sekali." Keluh Deidara.

"Kau bisa saja menjadi partnerku tapi di luar misi kau harus menjauh dariku."

Deidara hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya. Tapi, bukan Deidara apabila tidak ada ide usil di sekelilingnya.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

_A/N : Next chapter mungkin flashback ketika Deidara mengeluarkan keusilannya dan Sasori yang akhirnya terpikat. Gomen jika alur yang aneh ini membuat reader tidak menikmati *tawa hambar sambil mojok*_

_Review please, arigatou ~_


End file.
